De dinosaurios violetas y contaminación
by DinosaurioVolador
Summary: Tweek es una persona fácil de convencer , demasiado crédulo. Craig no lo soporta y no sabe disculparse ¿Lo hará? Pero ¿Los dinosaurios violetas contaminan? Oneshot, creek.


**Hola gente :3 aqui Dino atacando de nuevo :D Esta cosa que van a leer, es gracias a uno de mis ataques de hiperactividad (wiiiii) espero no sea muy freak xD**

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.

—Veamos, repítemelo una vez más—pidió arrugando el entrecejo. Vio al rubio tomar aire, se veía indignado.

—Los di-dinosaurios violetas co-contaminan—exclamo el cafeinomano con tono decidido, mientras inflaba las mejillas. Craig suspiro cansado; por el contrario Clyde solo soltó otra carcajada.

—Escúchame atentamente, porque solo lo diré una vez más: Los dinosaurios ya se extinguieron, Tweek—afirmo una vez más el afroamericano, en respuesta a ello el rubio negó varias veces con la cabeza. Tucker volvió a suspirar con cansancio, Clyde solo río con más energía.

— ¡Los di-dinosaurios si nhg existen! ¡Yo vi u-uno! ¡Son p-peligrosos para el nhg medio ambiente! ¡T-todos podríamos nhg morir!—chillo Tweek jalándose los cabellos, nervioso. Token lo miro confuso. Craig, que estaba sentado, en una de las hamacas del patio del colegio, soltó un pequeño gruñido.

Clyde a estas alturas se encontraba rodando por el suelo de la risa.

— ¿No te parece, que estas un poco grande para creer en dinosaurios?—pregunto el de tez oscura, su tono de voz se oía frustrado. Tweek se sonrojo; el no consideraba que tener diez años, recién cumplidos, te hiciera mayor.

— ¡E-es enserio! ¡T-todos podríamos morir, T-token! ¡Yo no quiero morir!—

Clyde estaba llorando de la risa, el afroamericano se mordía el labio resignado y Craig, bueno él...

— ¿¡De donde mierda has sacado la idea de que los dinosaurios, aun, existen?!—bramo el morocho, quien comúnmente estaba tranquilo, haciendo sobresaltar a todos. Tweek lo miro asustado, se encogió un poco en su lugar.

— ¡Gah! ¡Erick me lo dijo!—

Ante esas palabras hizo silencio. Token miro expectante al de chullo azul. Clyde siguió carcajeándose a todo pulmón.

— ¿Y tu le crees?—señalo molesto el morocho, acababa de levantarse de la hamaca y lo estaba apuntando con su dedo índice. La diferencia de alturas era notable, Craig era el más alto de los cuatro, Tweek el más pequeño. El cafeinomano retrocedió intimidado por este detalle, no obstante asintió.

— ¡Erick no m-miente!—defendió con un graznido, sus ojos violetas lo miraban desafiantes. No le caía bien Craig, en realidad le caía muy bien, solo no le gustaba cuando gritaba o se mostraba agresivo. A él no le parecía mucha presión esa clase de cosas.

— ¡Claro que miente, Tweekers! ¡¿No te das cuenta que siempre hace lo mismo!?—grito totalmente fuera de si, había muchas cosas que hacían enfurecer a Craig Tucker, sin embargo casi nunca alzaba la voz, era como un "asesino silencioso" (de esa forma solía decirle Clyde) o algo por el estilo. Que el morocho gritase solo podía significar tres cosas: La primera, cuando alguna de las estupideces que hacia Erick Cartman o Stan Marsh, lo afectaban a él. La segunda, cuando alguien se metía con él por su pasión con lo cuyos. Y la tercera, cuando Tweek se empeñaba en defender, hablar o acercarse a Cartman y compañía. Realmente no sabia porque le jodia tanto la ultima, pero lo hacia y mucho.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Gah! ¡Erick n-no es un m-mentiroso!—objeto el rubio con voz demasiado aguda, su tic provocando que su ojo se cerrase con velocidad. El amante de los cuyos apretó los puños, cada vez más enfadado. Avanzó más, pero a pesar de que Tweek le temía, no retrocedió esta vez.

Clyde había parado de reír y los miraba alarmado, mientras Token solo negaba con la cabeza.

— ¡Él, no es una buena persona, Tweek! ¡¿Que acaso no notas que siempre te esta engañando!?—aquella ultima pregunta, había sido acompañada de un fuerte empujón, que mando al adicto al café de sentón al piso. Los ojos de este se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que intento contener inútilmente. Craig se arrepintió de ser tan impulsivo y estuvo a punto de agacharse para disculparse.

— ¡Gah! ¡Él, no es nhg una m-mala p-persona! ¡Tu nhg lo e-eres! ¡Te odio!—bramo el cafeinomano antes de levantarse y echar a correr en dirección contraria. Tucker se quedo clavado en su lugar ¿Acababa de empujar al pequeño Tweekers? ¿Este le había dicho que lo odiaba? Por alguna razón escuchar "te odio" de los labios de Tweek le había dolido demasiado.

— ¡¿Por que has sido tan malo con Tweek!? ¡¿No ves que lo has hecho llorar?!—le reclamo el castaño mientras lo agitaba por los hombros, tenia los ojos llorosos, como si el sufrimiento del rubio lo sintiese él también; Clyde era bastante sensible a veces. Pero algo le decía que, en esta ocasión, no estaba tan errado.

—Yo...—intento justificarse, no supo como. Token se acerco y aparto con suavidad a Donovan.

—Creo, que deberías disculparte con él Craig—sugirió en un tono condescendiente. Los ojos zafiro del morocho se clavaron en él, ansiosos.

— ¿Tu crees que él...?—

—No te odia, solo esta dolido. Ya veras, que cuando te disculpes con él se le pasara—comento el afroamericano, señalando el camino recorrido por Tweek en su huida.

El de chullo azul asintió quedo y echo a correr en esa dirección, dispuesto a disculparse con Tweek.

Luego de un rato de buscar, lo encontró oculto en un aula en desuso, estaba hecho una bolita debajo del escritorio y lloraba. Se sintió muy, demasiado, culpable. Procuro acercarse al rubio con sigilo, para que este no se sobresaltase.

—Tweekers—le llamo tocándole apenas el hombro, el chico dio un bote y lo miro con sus grandes ojos violetas. Aquello lo hizo ponerse un poco nervioso.

— ¡¿Q-que quieres!?—el chillido había sonado bastante angustiante. Craig era consciente de que estaba sonrojado. Se sentó frente a él.

—Discúlpame por...haber sido...tan así contigo—nunca se había disculpado, el era un cabron y los cabrones no se disculpaban. Al oírlo Tweek lo miro confuso, confusión que se transformo a enojo en pocos segundos.

— ¡¿V-viniste para burlarte d-de mi!?—

Craig negó con vehemencia.

— ¡No, no! Es solo que no se como demonios...—no completo la oración, se sentía demasiado humillado ya. Tweek lo miro extrañado, su cuerpo temblando con fuerza, todavía se sujetaba las rodillas. El morocho se inclino para acercarse más hacia él, pero calculo mal y acabo golpeándose contra el escritorio—Mierda—se quejo más rojo, si se podía.

Entonces, fue cuando escucho a Tweek soltar una pequeña e inocente risita. El rubio se veía súper lindo con las mejillas todas rojas y sonriendo de esa forma. Lo único que no le gustaba eran aquellos ojos llorosos y las lágrimas que empapan su rostro. Se odio al saber que él las había causado. Se sentó a su lado y suspiro.

—Lo siento, no quería comportarme como un idiota—

—Te perdono...pero, no me gusta que me grites—murmuro trémulo el adicto al café, los ojos zafiro de Tucker lo siguieron de reojo.

—Te prometo que no te voy volver a gritar—dijo avergonzado, el rubio sonrío.

Se formo un pequeño silencio. No obstante, este no era de esos silencios incómodos, este se trataba de un silencio ligeramente calido y conciliador. Tweek había dejado de llorar y Craig ya no estaba tan rojo.

—Hey Tweekers—corto el silencio el de chullo azul, el aludido volteo a verlo, expectante— ¿Todavía me odias?—susurro desviando la mirada.

La risa del cafeinomano inundo el lugar. Craig, supo que no podía estar más avergonzado en ese momento.

—No seas tonto, Craig, yo nunca podría odiarte—afirmo en un tono suave el rubio, y se inclino para besarle con cariño una mejilla.

Craig supo que se había equivocado, si podía estar más avergonzado. Sin embargo, nunca pensó que le gustaría tanto estarlo. Oh si, valía la pena humillarse a veces. Sonrío y le devolvió el beso a Tweek, solo que él lo hizo en los labios.

"Tal vez, debería de agradecerle a Cartman" se atrevió a pensar, al ver el rostro sorprendido del adicto al café, pero descarto la idea tan pronto se le vino a la cabeza.

—.—.—.—.—.—..

Clyde estallo a carcajadas, segundos después, que Tweek le dio reproducir a aquel video, a su derecha Token frunció el ceño escéptico. Craig no lo creía.

Después de todo Cartman no mentía; los dinosaurios violetas si existían (no contaminaban, pero existían). Lo comprobó, cuando Tweek aquel día le dio play a un capitulo de "Barney y sus amigos" Se sintió un poco tonto.

—Je, maldito gordo de mierda—susurro el afroamericano antes de echarse a reír.

.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

**:D espero esto no haya sido muuuuuy freak (lo se lo es, hay cosas inevitables en el mundo) **

**Espero les haya gustado...o no les haya disgustado demasiado. XD**

**Besos y nos leemos :3 **


End file.
